Grizzly Manor
General Grizzly Manor is the first world in Running Fred where fred first runs away from Grimmy/Grim Reaper because of Fred waking up in his home and taking coins known as skullies. Going through hazardous traps, avoiding a trip to the abyss, and being chopped by Grimmy. There are a total of 10 levels in this world. There are different decorations in there, such as statues, tables, and doors. Doors that are on the left and right side are purely decoration, but those in the front are always open, letting Fred pass. Tables, chairs and statues are purely decoration, but if Fred runs on a statue or a chair, he will fall down on the floor. If Grimmy is nearby, he will immediately chop him up. If Grimmy is farther away (Fortunately), he may be able to catch up on Fred. Then you must use the accelerating tiles or the afterburner to escape. Levels = Areas (assumed) #Entrance #Corridors #Broken Hallway #Hazardious Hallway #Dining Room/Kitchen #Bottomless pit #Refridgerator/Freezer #(Falling Fred) #Explosive Barrel Storage #Exit Grimmy Idol Location #After falling down (1st) take a far right avoiding an assumed incompleted bridge #On top of a pillar after checkpoint (requires wall jump or wall grip) #Behind a purple carpet mid-air (requires wall jump or wall grip) #Down behind a ramp (near the swinging axes part) #near a floating platform above the pit with spike #Not sure. #Near the left side of the door (Crash onto the crates on the left side) #On the ramp that is incomplete, do not jump. you will find a portal then you will teleport above. #On the wall of explosive barrels, go to the left side (there's non-explosive barrels in that wall and it doesn't move) then go above the "wall of non-explosive barrels" #I'm not so sure, because it's hard. Gameplay guide First level In the first level, it is the first level in the game, and it is pretty easy. There are not much obstacles, and there aren't even blades that can kill you. The only thing you need to worry about in this level is not to be too slow, or Grimmy will be able to catch up on you, chopping you into pieces. Second level In the second level, you will be running in the corridors. Stay away from the swinging pendulums! Although there are not spikes on it, a swing can definitely knock Fred down, causing some injuries, and Grimmy may be able to catch on you. So, you need well-timed jumps to avoid them. The chicken flap move, wall grip and wall bounce are preferable to avoid them. Third level In the third level, you are going to go into hallways with blades. Be aware of the spikes! If you run into them, you will die instantly, and there is not much need for Grimmy to chop you again (since you are already in pieces). Sometimes, the round circular blades float up in the air, and it is recommended to run under them while in midair, which needs some timing skills, and chicken flap, wall grip, wall bounce can avoid them as well. Fourth level In the fourth level, there are large, swinging blades in the hallway, and ready to cut you into pieces. Try to run aside the wall. The blades won't hit you in this way. Fifth level In the fifth level, you are in the dining room! Avoid he tables and chairs, they will slow you down and attract Grimmy if you run up on them. Look out for red arrows on the floor, they mark for locations where large objects will fall from the ceiling and smash to the floor, so you better avoid them. Sixth level In the sixth level, you will be running on ledges and stakes. Beware, and don't fall onto the floor! The fall can be deadly, and you may result in a puddle of blood and flesh. You're so dead. Seventh level In this level, you will be running up against perma-frost tubes. Look out for the tubes that release blue gas, they can turn you into ice cubes. So, you better get away from them. If it is on top of you, stay down and don't jump. If they are on the left side, stay on the right side, vice versa. But even if you are keeping an eye on the dangerous tubes, keep an eye on the floor as well. There may be gaps; and in the last part of the level, there are even swirling blades on the floor, ready to shredding you to bits. So be careful. Eighth level In the level, you will find yourself in a similar situation in Falling Fred. Jump into the abyss, and take cover / dodge the obstacles in front of you, and land on the green carpet at all cost, or you are going to turn into a pile of dead meat. Ninth level We are now at the second-last level of the Grizzly Manor. There are explosives everywhere, so you need to walk paths without them. In the middle of the level, there aren't too many explosive barrels, save for a few, but they will soon roll down to the side and try to blow you up, so run as fast as possible! In the last part, try to jump on top of the large barrels before they explode. Tenth level This level is literally a combination of hazards from the previous nine levels. Remember what you need to do to solve the previous levels, and try to work out this one on your own. This is the ultimate test of your skills. Congratulations! You finish all ten levels of Grizzly Manor! Endless Manor The survival version of Grizzly Manor. The floor, all decoration (except table, chairs, pillars, cups) have changed to blue. There are other types of hazards as well, such as blades that fall down from a machine, and silver cylinder-shaped spikes. They are all pre-made levels, and randomly appear throughout your gameplay until you die. First, it will cime for the random combinations of Baby difficulty, then it comes Normal, then Hard ones, and finally, the Nightmare difficulty ones. So, the longer your gameplay is, the harder your future parts of your gameplay will be. List of Hazards *Spinning spiked mace *Saw Blade *Pendulum *Blade *Spikes *Falling Chandeliers *Explosive Barrel *Spikes (comes out when Fred comes near a red square on the floor or wall with 5 holes) *Perma Frost Tubes (Fred gets frozen and turns into an icecube) Category:World